


Watching

by anemptymargin



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart watches and can't help but wonder why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> For [Muir's drabble tree](http://muir-wolf.livejournal.com/58385.html).

Stuart watches them from behind the counter, arguing semantics over back issues; who was the best Green Lantern – Alan Scott, of course… everyone knows that even though she likes Hal Jordan better because he was in the movie and played by Ryan Reynolds – and he realizes that despite their differences they’re happy. He’s just another geek in a comic shop and yet there’s this beautiful girl with him that he doesn’t appreciate nearly as much as she deserves. A woman like that is a treasure.

How in the hell did this happen? 

And why doesn’t it ever happen to him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
